


Better with you around

by mrsbrightside00



Series: Widojest Week [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00
Summary: For Widojest Week: Healing.Somtimes it's no just the close of the wound, but who heals it.





	Better with you around

He was alright. Or so he thought. But when arriving to the inn, adrenaline rushing down, he felt sick and hurt. Those beasts the fought probably transmitted an infection. He laid down on his bed, he didn’t wanna bother anyone else, better ask for help in the morning. He heard a knock on the door, and before asking who it was, Jester came in. 

“Caleb!”, she shouted with a big smile, holding something in her hand. As soon she saw him lying there, his pained expression, her mood shifted, worried. “Caleb! Are you alright? Are you sick?” as she moved closer to the bed. 

“Yes, I’m alright”, he tried to sit up and look less pained. He really didn’t want to worry anyone, least of all Jester. But he couldn’t contain a growl of pain and layed down again. A headache surged. “That doesn’t seem fine to me” she moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed.She touched his head and stared at his face. He was sick indeed. She couldn’t leave him feeling like that. She held her hand up to his cheek, tender, knowing what spell to cast. 

He looks tries not to look up, not to meet her eyes that express concern, nor her soothing smile. Not to look at the freckles in her cheeks. But there’s something he can’t ignore, her hand, gentle, brushing him. For a moment he doesn’t feel the hurt that has been bothering him. He just feels his mind drifting away thinking of the blue tiefling, his cheeks burning .He wants to reach out and hold her. Then it’s over. 

“Better?” she smiles gently. He usually thinks his words before he says them outloud, but the the head just dissipating, he says what he think “Always better with you around”. She blushes, caught off guard, and suddenly realises how close they are and how her hand still holds in his cheek. Caleb feels the moment as infinite but He reaches for the hand she is holding and moves his head to plant a light kiss on her palm. His heart is racing, knowing he is probably messing up. “Thank you” he mutters. 

She blinks as she looks at him, vulnerable. Has she always felt this way? Her heart flutters,she doesn’t know. But still the blue haired leans in and brush his lips against the wizard’s.

He lets himself feel. Gods, he did not mess up. How long has he yearned to feel her close like this. He tangles his right hand in her hair, barely hiding the desperation, he doesn’t wanna push her, he wants to feel her. And oh how nice her lips feel, her hand still holding his face. How nice is to be cared for, to be a bit selfish and kiss her like this. She pulls away and smiles. 

“I think I’ll stick around a while, I really want you to be better”

“I already am” he leans again as he sees her smile getting wider.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've published in years and is my first time posting here. Hope you liked it :D


End file.
